Numerous supple line materials such as ropes, cords, electrical conduits and cords, straps (leather, plastic, synthetic and natural wovens, etc.), tubing and conduits (e.g. plastic tubing, hoses such as garden hoses, etc.) necessitate for effective use an orderly arrangement. It is conventional to wind such line materials into a hand wound coil or reel which is then unwound when used. Reels for winding the line materials are used extensively to wind lines. Certain windings necessitate that a line end to be readily accessible. For example, in wound electrical cords, it is often desirable to segregate an electrical cord outlet from the coiled or wound cord so it becomes readily available for reuse. Although reels afford a convenient and orderly means of storing such electrical cords, reels are relatively cumbersome when used in the field. Another alternative system for maintaining line materials in an orderly wound or coil form entails tying a string or fastener about the coiled line. Tie strings, tie straps and tie wires (e.g. such as metal wires with a plastic or paper wrapping) are also another conventional technique for tying coiled cords, ropes, hoses, conduits and other line materials together.
The patent literature discloses numerous fastening devices for fastening bundles of flexible line materials together and anchoring the fastened material to a permanent structure. U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,139 to Jamison discloses a cable hanger strap equipped with a strap closure which interlockingly engages a strap head. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,940 to Cabe et al discloses a clamp for retaining electrical wires, fluid conduits, etc. to an anchoring site. A clamping device equipped with a hanger, a liner, a metal strap having a strap receiving collar to which an appropriate strap end is inserted, tightened about a bundle of wire and then bent backwards against the collar to secure the bundle therewithin is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,438,362 by Dunkelberger et al. Another anchorable cable clamp device for clamping together cable bundles is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,715 to Matsai. A pre-mountable bundling strap of an elongated strap body portion terminating in a tapered tongue and a tongue receiving aperture is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No.3,568,262 to Woldman. U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,064 to Coveney discloses a releasable cable tie comprises of a laddered strap equipped with stud mount and releasable latch for latching onto the laddered strap.
A wall mount organizer commercially available under the LASSO trademark by Super Glue Corporation, Hollis, N.Y. 11423 may be used a hanger for coiled or wound lines such as a wound electrical cord. The wall mounted organizer consists of two major pieces, namely a detachable rigid bracket section and a slotted wall mount which contains a slotted port equipped with a latch for mounting and latching the bracket section thereto. The bracket section is a bracket equipped with two straps, one of which is permanently looped plastic tie down strap for threading an electrical cord outlet or inlet head therethrough. The other strap has one end which is molded to the bracket with the other end being open for detachable securing to the opposite bracket end. The detachable plastic strap includes a repetitive series of bulbous region and grooved recesses which, when wedged into a mating fastening receiver unit affixed to opposite bracket end, allows for a fixed adjustment of looping about the cord. The strap simply serves as a hanger and does not tautly retain or harness the cord bundle therewithin since the bracket is of a fixed size as are grooved recesses of the strap. Similar to muffler exhaust brackets, the rigid bracket size is sized so as to be useful for a particular sized cord. Thus, a two-inch diameter bundle cord bundle would require a two-inch bracket while a four-inch bracket would be required for a four-inch thick coiled cord. The rigid bracket section is designed for removal from the cord when the cord is in sue which, in turn, may lead to loss or inaccessibility of the bracket section for reuse.